The McSpencerson Family (1976 TV Series) Season 2 (Only exists on the GMA Universe!!)
Season 2 of The McSpencerson Family (1976 TV Series) consists of 14 episodes. Note that all five seasons of the 1976-1981 McSpencerson Family cartoon TV sitcom series only exists in the fan-fictional GMA Universe!!. The season premiered on June 11, 1977 on CBS Saturday Morning television and, yes, this second season of "The McSpencerson Family" mid-70's animated TV sitcom series only exists in the GMA Universe!! Plot overview Everyone's favorite wacky brunette-haired teenage optimist Riley McSpencerson and her hilarious family and their funny next-door neighbors are back in the second season of their 1977-1981 animated TV sitcom series and, in the second season, They encounter lots of misadventures in wacky cartoonish proportions ranging from Super-Riley battling a wacky mime villainess and a Christmas vacation to the Mt. Thompsonville Ski Lodge and Condo Park to a plane trip to London and ice skating at the Sparkswell City Indoor Ice Arena! Cast and Crew Pre-Production Crew Voice Characterizations * Marylin Schreffler as Riley McSpencerson, Mike's Mom and Colby's Mom * Janet Waldo as Nadine McSpencerson, Jr. and Michelle Finkle * June Foray as Sally McSpencerson and Michelle's Mom * Ruth Buzzi as Riley's Mom and Colby's Mom * Jane Webb as Jeni-O McSpencerson and Bancy's Mom * Mel Blanc as Bancy McMouser, Brad's Dad and Mike's Dad * Sparky Marcus as Percy McMouser * Paul Winchell as Colby's Dad * Daws Butler as Wally McMouser, Riley's Dad and Bancy's Dad * Don Messick as Frank McMouser * Howard Morris as Toby Ratwaller * Sid Raymond as Colby Mouseworthy * John Erwin as Frederick Ratwaller * Dallas McKennon as Mike Patterson, Brad McPatterson, Toby's Dad and Michelle's Dad Green Mouse Storyboard Artists * Michael Igafo-Te'o I * Thomas O'Sullivan I * Matthew Grisham i * Johnny Tendlar * Jenny Tendlar Green Mouse Character Designers * Michael Igafo-Te'o I * Matthew Grisham I * Johnny Tendlar * Jenny Tendlar DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Animation Crew DePatie-Freleng Character Design Revisionists * Art Leonardi * Friz Freleng Animation Services Produced by * David H. DePatie * Friz Freleng Layout Artists * Pete Alvarado * Bob Givens * George Gordon * Sid Marcus * Hawley Pratt * Grant Simmons * Alex Lovy * Rudy Larriva Animators * Warren Batchelder * Robert Bentley * William Carney * Edward DeMattia * Xenia * John Gibbs * Manny Gould * Ed Love * Ed Rehberg * Manny Perez * Bob Richardson * Ed Solomon * Robert Taylor * Lloyd Vaughn * Don Williams Backgrounds * Richard Thomas * Mary O'Loughlin * Tom O'Loughlin Post-Production Crew Film Editing Supervised by * Lee Gunther Film Editing * Allan Potter * Todd McKay * Lloyd Friedgen Music * Doug Goodwin * Dean Elliott Production Supervisors * Jim Foss * Michael Igafo-Te'o I * Matthew Grisham I Production Coordinators * Harry Love * Thomas O'Sullivan I Sound by * Producers' Sound Service, Inc. Series Produced by * Michael Igafo-Te'o I * Thomas O'Sullivan I * Matthew Grisham I Episodes Category:Fanfic Content Category:Bancy and Company content Category:McSpencerson Family content